


Fight Me

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Choose your own ship, Christmas, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shopping, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, dlchristmas18, prompts, shopping rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: Darcy’s determined to get this shopping done and no one’s gonna get in her way.





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy Lewis Holiday Challenge  
> December 22nd, Day 4: Last minute shopping  
> Soulmate au where everyone is born with the first words their soulmate will say to them tattooed on their skin. Modern no-powers au.
> 
> This one is unbeta'd and three days late. Better late than never though, right? :-D
> 
> It's already Christmas Day here in sunny Queensland. I hope everyone has a really nice day without too much stress or drama, and remember - if you need a break, even from the people who love you - there's always the bathroom ;-)
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS LOVELY READERS!

 

* * *

 

 

“God-fucking-damnit!” Darcy thumped the steering wheel as the sleek black muscle car tore into the parking spot she'd just spent five minutes waiting for. “Asshole. I hope you get every red light for the rest of your life!” she grumbled, waving her middle finger at him. A man wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket got out, striding towards the mall without so much as a backwards look.

Darcy groaned. If she weren't so tired, frustrated, and stressed, (and now pissed about the parking spot,) he was exactly her type and she would have taken great pleasure in enjoying the view.

“Asshole,” she muttered once more.

A sudden tap on the window caused her to jump. Turning her head, she saw a woman smiling at her.  
She rolled the window down just enough to hear what the woman was saying.

“-what happened. Some people are just plain rude. Anyway, we're about to leave if you want our spot?”

“Um, yeah. Thanks. That'd be great.” Darcy gave the other woman a grateful smile and followed her along the row.

Fifteen minutes later Darcy hurried into Target, pushing her way through the crowds with a non-stop litany of “Excuse me. Out of my way. Excuse me. Coming through,” falling from her lips. Her destination was the toy department, and - if she was really, really lucky - a Princess Shuri doll and Laboratory set for her nieces.

The toy aisles were messy. And crowded. They were crowded and messy and within two minutes Darcy despaired of finding anything at all, let along the thing she actually wanted. Fifteen minutes of methodical searching later, she was about to give up and move on to the next store when she spotted it. Right up on the highest shelf, half hidden behind the latest Barbie was the Princess Shuri Wakandan Laboratory she was looking for.

And right in front of it a man wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket was reaching his hand up.

The world slowed.

Darcy ducked under the man's arm, pushing up on tiptoe to grasp the edge of the box a split second before he did. Looking up into startled eyes she said “Listen, asshole. I've been to thirteen different stores in four different malls today trying to find one of these. I have been out all day so I will fight you if I have to but I am not letting go.”

“What?” The man took a step back, eyes wide as she jabbed a finger at his chest.

“You stole my parking spot! I'd been waiting for that carpark for ten minutes. TEN MINUTES! And you swing in there right as I was about to move. You're an asshole.”

She swiped the box from his loose grip, turned around, and stalked away, a glow of triumph swelling in her chest.

“Wait!”

She stopped as the man appeared in front of her.

“What now?” she demanded.

“I’m sorry about the carpark,” he said, ducking his head slightly and rubbing at the back of it with one hand, “but- well, you just said my Words.”

“What?” Darcy gaped at him.

“You said my Words,” he repeated. “And seeing as I’ve never even come close to a false positive, I’m really hoping I said yours.”

“Oh.” Darcy’s hand flew to her stomach, where the word ‘What?’ was scrawled just below and to the left of her navel. “I’ve had so many false positives I don’t even hear it anymore.”

“Can I buy you coffee?” he said.

Darcy blinked, then lifted held a finger up. “Hang on,” she said, and pulled her phone out. She swiped, jabbed at the screen a few times, then held the phone to her ear.

“Hey, Luce? Look, I’m gonna be late. I think I just met my soulmate.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> My original plan for this prompt was a lot longer, a lot angstier, and an actual selected 'ship, but it's Christmas and I just got too busy doing things... like shopping, and driving nearly 2hrs each way to pick up an elderly relative, and going out to lunch... and you get the picture. :-)
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
